Tu felicidad es mi felicidad
by Lila Negra
Summary: En este día tan especial, mientras te veo acercarte con tu luminoso vestido blanco, voy recomponiendo poco a poco los años que nos trajeron hasta aquí. One-shot. Modern AU. YumiKuri pareja sorpresa. Ymir's POV.


**Tu felicidad es mi felicidad**

* * *

 **Advertencias:** este cuento puede leerse como un relato original o como un fanfic Modern AU de Shingeki no Kyojin de la pareja YumiKuri, más una pareja sorpresa al final. Es un one-shot. Menciona relaciones románticas entre dos mujeres así como relaciones heterosexuales. Ymir's POV. Es algo triste.

 **Notas de Autora:** esto es producto del intercambio navideño organizado por la página **Attack on Fanfics**. Se me asignó escribir sobre el personaje de Ymir para **ElmoSenpaii** , sin más especificaciones. No conocía bien sus gustos y este personaje no me atrae mucho, así que hice lo que pude. Ojalá puedan disfrutarlo al menos un poquito.

Agradezco a **Luna de Acero** , quien me dio esta idea cuando se acercaba la fecha y ya no sabía qué escribir. Agradezco a **Ricardo Tenorio** también, cuya idea finalmente no logré escribir, pero era muy buena, tal vez cuando no esté obligada a un mínimo de palabras la retome. Finalmente, la preciosa portada (que pueden ver en mi página de Facebook) es una edición de la genial **EreBell**.

* * *

La música del órgano me hace saber que ya estás por llegar, Christa. Tengo un nudo en el pecho que nada podría desatar. Al fin me alcanza este momento tan ansiado y tan temido. El día de tus sueños, ¿verdad? ¿Cuántas veces, de adolescentes, me describiste tu sueño de vestirte de princesa? Siempre me burlé de ello pero una parte de mí estaba esperando poder verte de blanco. Hasta con una arpillera encima te verías hermosa pero, ¿con un vestido de novia? Uff, brillarías. Y ahora lo compruebo: una luz tan poderosa que podría dejarme ciega se desprende de tu sonrisa mientras ingresás en el recinto.

Das pasos tímidos, del brazo de tu padre, ese maldito viejo. Me costó horrores lograr que me aceptara, que me dejara pasar la tarde con vos en tu casa, jugando. "Esa niñita callejera", me llamaba, cuando creía que no lo escuchaba. Él creía que si te prohibía conversar conmigo, me olvidarías. Pero fue todo lo contrario. Más obstáculos ponía él, más te empecinabas en verme. Al final se rindió a la evidencia: yo no solo era la única amiga que tenías en el barrio, sino que además me preferías por sobre todos los conocidos que arrastrabas de mudanzas anteriores.

Aprendimos todos los mejores juegos juntas. Te enseñé a correr carreras, a disfrutar del rinraje (¡aunque de cuando en cuando me echaras una moralina!), a hacer piruetas, a aguantar la respiración debajo del agua, hasta a hacer malabares. Vos, en cambio, me acostumbraste a la lentitud de los juegos de mesa con sus desafíos intelectuales, a diseñar largas y complejas historias con tus muñecas, a descifrar figuras en las nubes que movía el viento. Hasta la actividad más aburrida del mundo podía ser sorprendente si estabas ahí, conmigo.

Tu madre, a diferencia del viejo, me respetaba más. Creo que se compadecía de mí, de que siempre estuviera sola, de que nadie se dignara a firmarme el boletín ni me vinieran a buscar si me demoraba en tu casa hasta la noche. Yo no me quejaba pero debo admitir que esa señora tuvo buena influencia en mí. No sé si esto te lo había contado antes, pero… en cierta ocasión, mientras estabas en el baño, ella vino a tirarme de las orejas. Me dijo "Ymir, no me molesta que compartas tanto tiempo con mi hija, pero hay algo que debes saber". Ese "pero" sonó como una piedra, me esperaba lo peor. Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue señalar que eras la primera de tu clase (eras la abanderada por segundo año consecutivo) y que no quería que yo, que ya había repetido un curso, te hiciera bajar las notas. "Así que", concluyó, "la condición para que sigas quedándote aquí cada tarde es que mejores tu desempeño escolar". Se hacía la que quería lo mejor para vos, pero ambas sabíamos que yo nunca perjudicaría tu fama de buena alumna. En el fondo, todo era una excusa para empujarme a perfeccionarme.

No te voy a mentir, el boletín siempre me importó un pepino, pero era candidata a volver a repetir y probablemente acabar abandonando el colegio, y vos y tu madre me salvaron de esa. ¿Te imaginás si me expulsaban y me perdía la oportunidad de seguir viéndote en los recreos? Me habría pegado un tiro. Qué suerte que eso no pasó, tu madre es un ángel.

Y al final, más de diez años de amistad desembocan en este día. En la medida en que te vas acercando, va aumentando el deslumbramiento que tengo por tu belleza. Tu precioso cabello rubio, enlazado en unas delicadas trenzas, se une en un rodete perfecto. La piel de tus brazos y hombros, lo único expuesto además de tu rostro divino, se ve suave y dulce. El vestido te calza perfecto, resaltando tu cintura y tu largo cuello de cisne. Cómo es posible que seas tan hermosa.

Recuerdo la envidia con que me miraban tus compañeros cuando en tu fiesta de 15 me adelanté para bailar el primer vals con vos, después del viejo. Nos reímos de ellos por horas: ninguno entendía nuestro vínculo indestructible. Nada tenía el tamaño de nuestra amistad. Distingo ahora, claramente, la pequeña pulserita dorada que te cuelga de la mano izquierda. ¿Cuántos meses ahorré moneda a moneda, cuántas changas hice aquel año para no ser la única con las manos vacías en ese cumpleaños tan importante para vos? Y nunca, nunca te volviste a quitar esa alhajita, sin importar si te combinaba o no con el resto de tu atuendo.

Cuántas cosas vivimos, mi querida Christa. Nos vimos crecer mutuamente. Al lado tuyo fui descubriendo, poco a poco, un sentimiento que yo creía que solo existía en las películas. De pronto me di cuenta de que era posible que la persona más importante en mi vida no fuera yo misma, sino que fueras vos. Mis intereses de a poco se convirtieron en los tuyos. Cada vez más, lo único que quería en esta vida era verte feliz, verdaderamente feliz.

Y es por eso que… es por eso que preferí no decirte nada. Cuando tuviste tu primer novio no pude evitar enojarme, sentirme frustrada. No podía creer que prefirieras a ese imbécil por sobre mí. Pero cuando vi el dolor que te causó al dejarte comprendí lo que había significado para vos. La relación que querías tener conmigo y la que habías querido tener con él eran distintas. Al parecer, vos y yo éramos distintas, después de todo.

Así que cuando tuviste un segundo novio… te apoyé. Incluso amenacé con romperle los dientes si te hacía llorar como el anterior, aunque ni él ni yo nunca te confesaremos eso. Y resulta que funcionó, ¿verdad? Tres años después, ese mismo tipo sigue a tu lado, amándote del modo en que vos querías ser amada.

Tu familia me concedió el honor de compartir con ellos primera fila en la iglesia. Mientras te observo, resplandeciente, llegar junto a tu futuro marido, tiemblo entre medio de tantos recuerdos que tengo con vos. Sería imposible para mí reconocer cuáles de estas lágrimas son de alegría por verte, al fin, tan contenta… y cuáles son, mal que me pese, de una tristeza que me acompañará siempre.

 *** * * FIN DE "TU FELICIDAD ES MI FELICIDAD" * * ***


End file.
